Food processors are used to prepare food items by conducting a processing operation, such as slicing, dicing, grating, or shredding, on the food item. Each processing operation is conducted by a different processing tool, which must be replaced when switching between each processing operation. The processing tool is also switched when different size food items are desired for the same processing operation. Most processing tools have sharp blades or edges that must be accounted for during handling.
In addition, handling the processing tools can be difficult to do in a sanitary manner because it is difficult to handle the processing tool without touching the parts of the processing tool that come into contact with the food item. When the food processing operation is complete, some food may remain within parts of the processing tool. This food may be difficult to remove during a normal washing procedure.